1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for accident recreation using accident data recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle manufacturers and consumers have been interested in gaining an accurate and comprehensive understanding of causes of a given vehicle accident. Such accurate and comprehensive understanding would improve automobile safety because accident recreation can suggest, for example, whether and how a device malfunctioned and whether the malfunctioning or a driver error or other external factors (besides the vehicle) caused the accident. Furthermore, an accurate and comprehensive understanding of a given vehicle accident would prevent or significantly decrease litigation costs and efforts over identifying the contributing factors or causes of the accident.
Accident Data Records (ADRs) or Event Data Recorders (EDRs) have been utilized in vehicles for collecting data at the time of and/or before an accident. For example, accident recreation can be performed by manual operation of a test vehicle that is similar in make and model to the crashed vehicle. For example, an experienced test driver may attempt to manually operate an input device of the test vehicle as indicated by data recorded in an ADR. However, manual operation based on the data recorded in the ADR may be susceptible to inaccuracies in recreating the accident.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a system that would more reliably and more accurately recreate an accident using data recorder in an ADR.